Super Hero boyz will still be boyz
by Vela Taylor
Summary: Little drabble that I never finished. If you like, I might complete. Done from watching too much Teen Titans on Cartoon Network on vacation. Just playing of their characters. I see that by the reviews some are out of character, but do remember that this


"Raven!" Starfire called, running down the halls with a speed she didn't know she possessed. It was vital that she reached the girl, before the unsuspected happened. It was only a matter of time until it all ended, and she had to reach Raven. Because, this time she would end up caring about it, one way or another. Skidding into the main hall, she bumped into the girl and they both went crashing down.

"What would cause you to do that?" Raven calmly asked, slowly standing up. Starfire shot up and nearly flew up into the air.

"Follow me, please!" The redhead whispered loudly.

She was very quick about her actions, grabbing Raven by the arm into the nearest room and slamming the door. It was dark and Starfire couldn't find a light switch after sliding her hand against the wall several times. Activating a starbolt in her hand, she held it there and it gave a ghastly green glow to the room space they were in.

"Why are we in a closet?" Raven blankly asked, staring at the alien girl.

"Well, I'm afraid that its coming. The thing that we have feared for the longest time since our arrival on earth."

Ravens eyes shot wide open and a sweat drop formed rapidly.

"Are you sure?"

Starfire nodded solemnly. She was afraid of such a thing. She knew the Raven wasn't too excited either.

"Yes! And this time they got Robin as well!" She cried out, and crushed the starbolt in her hands on accident. It suddenly went dark. Raven rolled her eyes.

"When will all this madness stop?" She asked rhetorically. She knew that its chances of stopping when started, were slim to none.

There was a crashing as the closet door was ripped away. Starfire screamed and covered her face, and Raven gasped.

"Relax guys!" Beastboy grinned.

"Hey Star, why are you and Raven in the closet?" Cyborg asked, setting the demolished door aside.

"We were merely spending some quality girl time together. You see..." Starfire stood up.

"Let me handle this." Raven said putting a hand on Starfire's shoulder. Starfire hushed and, everyone looked at Raven expectantly.

After a good long stare, Raven just walked away and opened the door to her room without a word.

"Sorry Star." She said, as the door slammed closed. Starfire was devastated. How would she survive this now, all by herself? It would be too overwhelming.

"That was weird." Beastboy peeked over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Yeah. Freaky." Cyborg agreed.

Starfire leapt up and began banging on Raven's door.

"Raven, how could you? Had we not been planning to survive this? Haven't we fought many battles together?" She cried.

The door opened a crack and Raven peeked out.

"This battle is too dangerous," the door closed, "you'll make it."

Starfire stood there a second and then began banging again.

"RAVEN! Unfair!"

"Life is never fair." Came the muffled reply.

"Hey! Starfire!"

"Robin..." She backed away from Raven's door in hopes to make it to her own room.

"Look what me and the guys picked up!" He showed her the box, but Starfire had her eyes clamped shut.

"You may take it away now." She whimpered.

"What? It's just a game system." Robin said, assuring her safety.

"Ah! It's worse than I thought!" She leapt up into the air and began to fly away. Beastboy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

_"Just_ a game system?" Cyborg asked, appalled.

"Yeah, see Star?" Beastboy pushed her back into view of the box.

"I see." She said.

"The newest..." Cyborg started.

"The fastest..." Robin continued.

"And the baddest!" Beastboy finished.

"Game Station 3000!" They all said as one.

"Ah." Starfire acknowledged with a nod.

Cyborg leaned forward and pulled a controller out of the box. Beastboy scrambled over him and snatched it away. Robin pulled out a game and Cyborg hefted out the system. It was as big as the box was. Cyborg leaned over and flipped a door open on the system.

"Room for 50 games! Plays the latest Racer Cars." He said proudly as the system sparkled.

"High definition graphics, and a cooler core for continued game play." Robin continued.

"So this time, we wont melt the hard drive!" Beastboy exclaimed, exchanging a high five with Cyborg.

"That is very nice, but don't you think that you should spend your time exercising to stay well?" She asked uneasily.

All three shared a long stare and then they busted out laughing.

"That would make sense, but you see Starfire..." Robin began.

"We like to sit in front of the TV..." Cyborg continued, and was cut off as Beastboy shot in front of him.

"Until we devolve into monkeys..." He began to starch his face front side to side while bugging out his eyes, "and our eyes droop all the way down to..."

"AH!" Starfire screamed out of fear. How could they want to do that to themselves? She though it was horrible and it was worse than she had imagined. Racing to her room, she slammed the door and fell against it.

"Hey Star! You wanna play?" Cyborg asked through the closed door.

"Uh, no thanks friends. I have...uh...things to do!" She yelled, refusing to open the door for a politer answer.

"Okay, but you'll miss all of the action." Beastboy smugly exclaimed as they took the huge box to the next room.

"How can they let that poorly made, computer entertainment system control their lives? They fight anyway, with or without the games."

A loud roar rose from the front room.

"This is just scary." She said. Another roar and cheering.

"Either that, she slowly peeked out her doorway. Its just wrong."


End file.
